onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sir Crocodile
| Bande = Ōka Shichibukai Baroque Works | EhemaligesKopfgeld = 1 | Kopfgeld = 81.000.000 | Position = Boss | Haarfarbe = schwarz | Augenfarbe = schwarz | Blutgruppe = | Größe = 253 cm | Maße = | ErsterAuftrittManga = | ErsterAuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Ryūzaburō Ōtomo | Synchronsprecher = Andreas Borcherding Frank Röthab }} Sir Crocodile war Mitglied der Ōka Shichibukai, bis Prinzessin Vivi und ihre Freunde von der Mugiwara-Piratenbande ihm das Handwerk legten. Sir Crocodiles Geschichte Vergangenheit Sir Crocodile ist einer von fünf späteren Ōka Shichibukai, die Gold Rogers Hinrichtung in Loguetown beiwohnen. Zu ihnen gehören Donquixote Doflamingo, Gekko Moriah, Dracule Mihawk und Buggy, der selbst genau wie der anwesende Shanks als Rookie Mitglied in Rogers Piratenbande war. Ebenfalls anwesend war auch der spätere Anführer der Revolutionsarmee Dragon. Über seine Vergangenheit ist nicht viel bekannt, nur soviel, dass er nachdem er zum Shichibukai ernannt wurde, Nico Robin einen Unterschlupf anbot, den diese relativ dankbar annahm. Im Gegenzug sollte sie ihm zum Poneglyph führen, das ihn über das Pluton informieren sollte. Hierzu ersann er die Operation „Utopia“, mit der er die Macht in Arabasta an sich reißen wollte. Zeit in Arabasta In Arabasta wird Sir Crocodile als Volksheld gefeiert. Nach dem gescheiterten Umsturzversuch Nachdem Luffy Sir Crocodile mit seiner Gomu Gomu no Storm endgültig bezwungen hatte, wurde er von Tashigi festgenommen, woraufhin ihn die Marine in ein Gefängnis bringt. Einige Zeit später, ist Sir Crocodile neben Jinbe ein Gefangener im Gefängnis Impel Down, als Luffy dort eintrifft, um seinen Bruder Ace zu befreien. Er sitzt dabei auf der gleichen Ebene in einer Zelle, die neben der von Ace und Jinbe liegt. Als die beiden anfangen, von dem bevorstehenden Kampf der Armada Shirohiges mit der Marine und den Ōka Shichibukai zu reden, mischt er sich in das Gespräch ein. Als Luffy vor seiner Zelle auftaucht, bietet er ihm eine Allianz zum Nutzen beider an: Er selbst ist hinter Shirohige her und meint, dass er dem Strohhutjungen beim Ausbruch aus Impel Down behilflich sein kann. Er kommt jedoch nur frei, weil sich Emporio Ivankov sicher ist, Crocodile im Griff zu haben. Der Weg zur erneuten Freiheit Mit Luffy nunmehr verbündet, stürmt er mit ihm und Jinbe voran und befreit seinen ehemaligen Mitstreiter „Mr.1“ im vierten Level. Als die Gruppe an den Treppen zum dritten Level auf Blackbeard treffen, fragt er seinen Nachfolger als Shichibukai, was er vor hätte, erhält aber lediglich eine Abfuhr. Außerdem wird er Zeuge, wie Blackbeard bei einem kurzen Kampf mit Luffy diesen zum Bluten bringt, indem er ihn scheinbar nur mit Kraft in den Boden rammt, was dem Gummimenschen nichts ausmachen sollte. Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Neben seinen Teufelskräften, besitzt Sir Crocodile noch einen goldenen Haken am linken Arm, in dem sich zudem noch ein Gifthaken versteckt. Sollte dieser zerbrechen erscheint ein Dolch. * Gifthaken * Goldhaken Nach Ivankov soll Crocodile eine empfindliche Schwäche haben. Diese ist ihm so unangenehm, dass er Ivankov warnt, sie auszusprechen. Hintergrundinformationen * In der deutschen Fassung der SBS von Kapitel 567 hat sich ein Fehler eingeschlichen: Sir Crocodiles Alter wird hier mit 25 Jahren angegeben. In der Originalfassung ist er jedoch bereits 44 Jahre alt. Der Grund für den Fehler ist unbekannt. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Crocodile Kategorie:Ehemaliger Ōka Shichibukai Kategorie:Baroque Works Kategorie:Nutzer einer Logia-Teufelskraft Kategorie:Ehemaliger Insasse von Impel Down Kategorie:Entflohener Häftling Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Raucher